Too Fast
by TheRealQueenieCurtis1966
Summary: The socs are back. (This is a new story, dally and Johnny are still with us :). Johnny got better so dal didn't die.) A new character- Darry, Soda, and Pony's sister, Julianna Curtis. The socs are still angry because of Bob. (And if you haven't read The Outsiders, Bob is the Soc that Johnny killed- although I'm assuming pretty much anyone who reads this has- just in case:p)
1. The beggining

"Ponyboy!" I yelled to my older brother.

"What, Juli?" Ponyboy asked, slightly annoyed.

"Ummm I ummm, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok ."

"I ummm, what do you think Darry would do if I ummm, did IT with my boyfriend?"

"Beat your ass."

"Oh."

"Don't tell me you-"

"No, Pony, not yet." I walked out of the room.

"Wait a second. Not yet? What's that spost' ta' mean?" I sighed.

"Jim asked me to, but I didn't yet."

"Oh, shit Julianna. Maybe you should ask Soda what to do. He probably know more 'bout that kinda stuff than I do."

"Ok, ill ask him when he gets back from the DX."

"Ok. Hey, Juli? Wanna go see a movie?"

"Who is coming?" I asked sheepishly.

"Dallas and I think Johnny is coming."

"I guess, If Johnny is coming. If it was only Dal, I might not have, I'm a bit scared of him..."

"Oh... well, Johnny is coming, so you're good." We left after I went to change. We met Johnny and Dally at the drive-in. We snuck in through a hole in the fence. The movie was sorta boring, but I wasn't really watching it. I was wastching Dallas try to impress some blond chick. She slapped him and left.

"That went well," He mummbled along with a long string of cuss words. I laughed. The movie ended, and we went home. I was tired so I went to get ready for bed. But I listened carefully. Ponyboy was asking Darry something about me. I strained my ears to hear.

"She has her you know what, and she can't do it. She could get pregnant and we cannot have that. You, me and Soda are gonna talk to her when he gets home." My heart began pounding. I didn't want that talk I ran to my room, put pajamas on, and jumped onto my bed. But I couldn't sleep. I knew I was dead meat!


	2. The talk and the day plan

Soon, I heard the front door slam.

"Hey, y'all!" I heard Sodapop yell. I hid under my blanket, although I knew it wouldnt do any good. I stayed under it anyway. I could hear them whispering, and them footsteps.. the door opened. I felt the end of the bed sink in. I knew Daddy was sitting there. Soda looped right in top of me and I yelped. The covers came off, and I saw the three of them sitting there.

" What do you want?" I growled, already knowing what they wanted.

"Hey, chill down, Jules. Its not like were here to kill you or something." Said Soda.

"We just need to talk," Darry said quietly.

"About?" I asked.

"You and Jim," Ponyboy answered for him.

"Look, Julianna. I would let you have sex, but you could get pregnant. Imagine what the county would do if that happened. Do you want to be in so foster home or an adoption center because the don't think I'm responsible seeing that I let you get pregnant?" Darry said this quietly, but to me, it felt like he was yelling.

"No," I said, barely audible. I began to cry. Pony crawled over and hugged me. I was a tough greasy girl, I held in my emotions pretty well, but when it came to my brothers lecturing me, I wasn't too good at it.

"Oh, Juli, I didn't mean to make cry!" Said Darry.

"Its ok." I sniffed. All my brothers came over, and gave me a big bear hug. I guess maybe Darry is right. But I can't let Jim feel bad! Oh, well, I will think about it tonight. Its time for bed. The next day, I got up and walked into the living room. I tripped over Steve's foot, and fell into Johnny. He caught me. I apologized.

"Oh, its ok. It wasn't ever your fault." He had answer me, then glared at Steve, knowing that he had done it on purpose. "Whose eating?" Darry yelled from the kitchen.

"Me!" everyone yelled.

"Ok," Darry yelled back. I could smell eggs and chocolate cake in the kitchen. Soon Soda came into the room, in only a pair of jeans. I just rembered. Today was Saturday. Soda and Darry were off today, and Ponyboy and I didn't have school. Soon after Soda came in, Pony did. Then Dally walked through the door.

"Where's the party?" He grinned.

"Hey Dal." I said.

"Hey, Juli." He said back. Dallas may scare me a little, but he cares about me. He would anyone that tried to hurt me.

"So, now that everyone's here, what are we gonna do today?"

"Lets go to the Dingo. Maybe there will be a good fight." Of course Dallas wanted to see if there was a fight. He loved fights. And so we all left.


	3. At the Dingo and Tonight

When we were there, Dallas was in luck, because there was a fight. Between Tim Shepherd and another guy I didn't recognize. It was a pretty good fight, especially since no one brought out the switch blades. Soon, I noticed my boyfriend walk in, so I went over to say hi, leaving my brothers and the rest of the boys mumbling things under their breath, thinking no one was noticing.

"Hey Juli!" He called when he saw me.

"Hey!"

"Did you ask you brother about you-know-what?"

"Yeah..."

"What did they say?"

"Ponyboy said that Darry would beat my ass, and he was right. Darry said I could not because he didn't want me to get pregnant. That would be bad, seeing what the county would do."

"Oh well, then we just won't tell him."

"What?" This had caught me by surprise.

"I said, we can still do it, but just not tell Darry. And I promise, I wont let you get pregnant."

"But-"

"But nothing." He kissed me, and walked away. _Damn it!_ I thought. _Darry'll beat my ass if he finds_ _out or if I get pregnant..._

My thoughts were interrupted when Dallas threw a magazine at the back of my head.

"What the-" I heard laughing and turned around. It was Curly Shepherd. I turned around and glared. He grinned.

"Hey Julianna." I then realized Dallas had thrown the magazine only to get my attention.

"What do you want?" I hissed. I knew what he wanted. Curly was always trying to win me over, but it never worked. I knew in he ever saw Jim, my boyfriend, he would try to kill him. And Curly Shepherd was definately not the guy anyone wants to be angry with them.

Later that night, Jim came over. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to pull away, because I knew what he was aiming for. It did not work, and he dragged me to my bedroom. I heard the lock click, and I could feel his erection pressing on me. He showed me the condom he had in his pocket. He began to undress himself. Shit! I thought. This cant happen. I began backing up, which was useless, because I backed up onto my bed. He walked over.

"Why?" I wimpered as he tried to take my clothes off.

"Because I want to. And I'm older, and stronger than you. Its up to you. You can let me or I can make you," he smirked.

"Your gonna have to make me because I would never-," I tried to say before I was cut off by his lips being pressed strongly against mine. When he finally quit kissing me he pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel his... thing... pressing against me, again. I realized since this was the second i'd felt it that he made me feel it intentionally.

"I'm still not going to."

"Fine, I'll make you," he laughed and pulled me against him again.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He pushed down unbuttoned my jeans.

"Please," I mumbled. He pulled my jeans down. Then took off my shirt. Then my bra. Then, my underwear. Then he started ... I tried to get away but he quickly pinned me back against the wall. I glanced down and saw his... boy part... I squeezed my eyes shut tight and prayed. He grabbed me. He saw that I was crying. He kissed me, gently wiped away my tears, and did it. I moaned, and he began to sweat. He quit and I took a deep, quivery breath_. Please God forgive him and forgive me,_ I prayed silently. Jim pulled me into a hug and we layed their naked, my head on his chest, his heartbeat soothing, tears pouring down my cheeks like rain. I fell asleep. The next day, I woke up. I was dressed and Jim was gone. Must have been Ponyboy, I thought. Then I saw a note.

It read_: Dear Julianna,_

_I know what happened last night. Jim felt bad and after you fell asleep he came and told me. Ponyboy came in and got you dressed. You we're passed out cold, so you didn't notice. I'm not mad. I promise, and you know whatever happens, Ponyboy, Sodapop, and I will always be there for you. We had to work. Ponyboy is making breakfast. Go get some._

_Love you, Darry _

I went into the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Ponyboy. Sadly, there was also Dally and Two-Bit. Johnny was there, but I didn't mind him.

"So, Jules, how'd ya' sleep?" Dallas grinned I knew he Kent how did first time having sex last night go. Jerk. I grabbed some toast, my bookbag, and said,

"Come on Ponyboy, we have to go to school."

"Okay," I knew he knew why I wanted to leave, so he went with it. He is so sweet. That day at school, I told my friend, Diana.

She said, "This weekend I'm going to the store with my cousin, and Im gonna get you a pregnancy test. And you're gonna take it in the school bathroom."

"But I don't want to and-" "No buts Juli. You're going to take it and that's that.

"Uggghhh whatever." Then even later that day, I was on the bus talking to one of my friends, David. He already knew I'd been raped. He felt aweful for me and told me that like a million time. So this time he says,

"Did this, ummm, boy, did he, ummm, wear any protection?" I didn't answer.

"Did you take a pregnancy test?" He asked me.

"WHAT?" Isaiah, David's friend, yelled from the seat in front of me.

"No. Nothing." I answered quickly before David could.

"Oh ok." He said and turned back around.

"I think you should probably take a pregnancy test, Juli." David said. "That's what Diana said," I mumbled. He smiled. Just like Dallas.


	4. Girl Problems

"Hey Soda, can I ask ya something? "

"Sure, honey."

"How do you know if a girl has the ability to get pregnant?"

"They have stared their period."

"Huh?"

"But I thought you already had yours! So I guess it didnt matter if you had sex with Jim or not." He laughed.

"Ummm, I don't even know what that is."

"Oh, shit! Mom never even told you?"

"Uhhhh, no."

"Oh, well, it can wait until you get yours."

"Jules!" Yelled Darry from the kitchen.

"What?" I yelled back. Its time to leave, or you will be late for school!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I grabbed my stuff and walked to the door. Darry and Ponyboy right behind me.

"Shotgun!" I yelled, coining into the front seat. Pony mumbled something under his breath, and got in the back seat. When I got to school, I went to my homeroom. My teacher took role and I waited for my best friend, Reilly, to arrive. She had told me the day before that she would be late. She came in. Most of the day was normal, until lunch. Everyday before lunch I go to the bathroom and wash my hands. This time, though, there was blood. In the toilet, and on my underwear. I had to put my hand over my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. I was panicked. I pulled up my underwear and jeans. I tied my jacket around my waist so I could be sure that no one would notice. I also had this horrible cramp. _I'm dying! _ I thought. I told nobody at school. Later on, when I got home, I told Darry. "Darry! I'm gonna die!"

"What on earth would make you think that-"

"There's blood!"

"Wher- wait a second, sweetie, does this ummm, blood happen to be in you underwear?"

My cheeks turned red. "Yes."

"Mom never told you about that?"

"No, she didn't."

"What's going on?" Soda piped in. Darry whispered something to him.

"Oh, honey..." Soda looked at me apologetically.

"So I am dying!" I cried.

"No, baby, you not dying." Soda said, calmly.

"I'm gonna go to the store and get her some pads. Soda, explain to her that she's not dying."

"Ok."

"What?" I said.

"Ok, Jules, this thing you have is called your period. It will come once a month."

"So its normal?" I said, still nervous.

"Yes, baby, its normal. This is also why you have been a little moody lately. One second you'll be really sad, and the next, really happy. This is why I haven't been getting too mad at you lately, honey."

"Oh." Darry walked in and drpped a bag of boxes or bags or whatever by my feet, and walked away.

"You think you could figure out the directions by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Ok, go do it." I went into the bathroom and tore open a package that said: _Always infinity- pads_. I read the instructions, and did as the directions instructed. Then I cleaned up my mess and went in the living room.

"Come sit by me, Jules." Soda said from the couch. Soon, Dallas walked in. He said something real mean about the clothes I was wearing, which made me cry. Bitch.

"What did you do to her?" Soda yelled.

"I told her her clothes looked like a 2 year old matched them, but I was only joking." Dallas answered, untroubled Soda took Dallas into the other room. I couldn't hear the entire conversation, but parts of it floated into earshot. I hear words like "period" and "moody" and "be sweet" and I heard Soda say "So just be nice. She can't help it and she doesn't need bitches like you treating her like shit."

"Ok, ok." I had heard Dally say back. They came back in, and Soda said, "Sweetie, don't you worry about what anyone says, its not true, baby."

"What's wrong with Jul?" Ponyboy had just entered the room. Here we go. I didn't want to explain, s I didn't. I sat there.

"Hey, Buttercup, would ya like anything to eat?"

"Sure."

"Seriously, would someone please tell me what's going on?" Ponyboy said, annoyed.

"She got her period." Dallas yelled, jerking his thumb towards me. At that exact moment, Johnny walked in the door.

_Just in time to hear Dally explain my problem to my brother, Johnny walks in. Lovely! Why don't ya just go the whole world there Dal! _I thought. Johnny heard this and tried to walk back out ther front door, but Dally wouldn't let him.

"Hey, Soda, do you think I should break up with Jim?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Hell yeah! I mean, yes sweet heart." Sodapop screamed from the kitchen.

"That bitch should go die in a freakin hole, because if he don't, I'm gonna kill him, Jules, he raped you."

The next day at school, I found Reilly and told her I was going to break up with Jim. I asked her if she would go with me when I did.

"Sure. I'll go with you.

And we walked together to lunch. I saw Jim.

"Here we go!" I whispered to Reilly.

"Ummm, hi, Jim. I don't think we should be together. Anymore." I could see the anger in his yes.

"Fine, Bitch. I don't want to be with you anyway!" and he stormed away.

When I got home, I told Darry about the breakup, and that dang period, I got all emotional, and I began to cry.

"Julianna, you're not a bitch. He is. He raped you. Not the other way around. Don't worry about what he says, baby."

"Thanks Darry." We were sitting on the couch so I leaned gainst him. I could hear his hear beating. Soft, slow beats. I fell asleep.


	5. More girl problems and Soc Trouble

Saturday. December 19th. 3 weeks, its my birthday. I'll be thirteen. I woke up Saturday morning and that's the first thing that came to my mind. I got up to get dressed. The first thing I always do when changing in the morning is take my shirt off and put my bra on. But this time, I had a slight problem. The bra didn't fit. Yikes.

"Darry!" I yelled.\

"What?" He yelled back.

"Could ya come in here for a sec?" Darry entered my bedroom. He saw my problem.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Soda will go the store with you and you can get a new one." Then he yelled

"SODA! Your sister needs you to take her to the store."

"What fo- oh." He said as he too walked through the door.

"Alright, I'll take her. Come on JuJu." I Hate when he calls me that.

"Ok." I followed him out the door, and climbed into the front seat.

"So, are your cramps too bad?" He asked me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"From you period."

"Oh... uhhh it ended already." I didn't dare look him in the eyes. We soon got to the store we needed. Boy, this is awkward, I thought. My older brother taking me bra shopping. Again my thought was interrupted. Can I ever think in peace?

"Julianna, pick one. And make sure it fits."

"Ok..." I mumbled. I grabbed a white one off the shelf. 34C. Good God!

"Lets go buy it so we can get out of here!" We went to the checkout line and the lady said, "Y'all are an adorable couple."

"Uhhhh, that's my brother." I said.

"Oh. My bad." She didn't smile again until we left. Oh-well. I got home and put on the new bra. Perfect.

"Hey, Juli, Johnny and I were planning on goin' to the church where we stayed that week. The one that caught on fire. I was wondering if you wanted to go." Ponyboy said.

"Sure. Id love to!" I really would. I have always wanted to see it and Pony promised that when I was 13 he would take me. We left right then. We got Johnny and we decided to hop on the train that they took last time. On our way, though, we ran into trouble. Socs.

"Johnny, aren't those some of the socs that were with Bob when you killed him?" I heard Ponyboy whisper to Johnny.

"Uh-huh." Johnny's voice squeaked. One of the socs ran over and grabbed my waist. I spun around and punched him in the eye as hard as I could. He staggered and held his hand over his eye.

"Oh I'm gonna get you ya little bitch!" He yelled. He literally picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I screamed and another Soc stuffed a cloth in my mouth. I spat it out and bit the one that was holding me. He reached his hand up my shirt, and I bit even harder. He then shrieked in pain and dropped me. I ran. He followed.

I screamed, "DARRY! PONYBOY! SODAPOP! DALLAS! ANYONE!" and out of nowhere, the boys appeared! But not in time to save me from a cut. Right next to my heart. I backed up, into the same water fountain Bob had almost killed my brother in. I fell in. For some reason I sucked in water. I didn't have the strength to get up so I sank. And then, when I was sure I was gonna die, I felt strong hands under my back and behind my legs, lifting me out of the water. It was Darry.

"Baby, you ok?" Darry asked, worried. I looked around and saw Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, Dallas, Sodapop, and Two-bit. Pony had a bruise on his cheek, and Johnny had a cut on his forehead. All the socs were gone.

"Its ok. Your safe now. Not a single Soc is here." Sodapop said. All the boys looked worried, even Dally.

"Imma beat them socs asses soon as I see 'em again." Dallas no longer looked worried, but angry. Darry picked me up and carried me all the way home. He layer me gently on my bed, and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, sweetheart. Goodnight."

"I love you too, Darry. Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime, my beautiful little sis."

**Three weeks later…**

This morning, I woke up to music blasting and boys shouting. It was Sunday, so everyone was here. _It's my birthday! _I thought.I grabbed a pair of loose sweat pants and a tight tank top. The I went in the hallway and grabbed my towel from the closet. I waked into the bathroom and put my stuff on the toilet. I always do that. Darry says I shouldn't because if someone has to pee, then they have to move my stuff. Oh-well. I began to get undressed. _Blood. Lovely. Fucking period_. I thought as I noticed the blood in my underwear. Soon, Steve walked in. I wasn't in the shower yet and I was naked. I grabbed my towel to cover myself.

"Don't you ever knock?" I shrieked and threw a toilet paper role at his head. He ducked, but not far enough. It hit him in the forehead. _ Yes! _I thought.

"Get out already! I yelled, and I don't know what got into me, but I started crying.

Steve looked alarmed. He left immediately and I heard him say, "Soda, I made your sister cry. Sorry."

I heard footsteps and I leaned against the door. I was still crying.

"JB, baby, it's just me, Soda." I heard my brother say. I sighed and let him in.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I…I..I don't know. Today hasn't been to good so far."

I heard Steve say something about my chest… and think Sodapop did, too, because he said, "As soon as I'm done talking to him, imma beat his fucking ass!"

"Anyway, why has today been so bad?"

"Two things. I have my period again and Steve treating me like shit."

"Oh baby… I'm so sorry!" he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"By the way, Jules, happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Soda."

"Now go take a shower, while I beat Steve's ass." I smiled.

I turned the water on and took my shower. When I got out, I got out a pad and put it on my underwear. I slipped the on, then my grey sweat ants. Then I put on my new bra, and tight, bright purple tank top. I went into the living room.

"Happy birthday!" yelled Dallas.

"Happy birthday." Ponyboy said, looking up from his weekend homework.

"Hey, Juli, what do you want to do for your birthday." Darry smiled.

"I have no clue."

"I have and idea," Soda chimed, "follow me."


	6. Not Another Fire

We followed-" Sodapop out the front door, although I had this awful feeling that something bad was going to happen. But I didn't say anything, although now, I wish I had.

We went to the DX and Soda asked if he could borrow one of the cars (Two-Bit already had his) so all 7 of us had a car to ride in. Me, Soda, Dally, and Pony rode in one, and Two-Bit, Steve, Darry, and Johnny rode in the other. Soda of course drove the first car so he could lead, although I think Dallas had something to do with this, because he continuously whispered thing to him.

And then we were there. On the top of Jay mountain. Ponyboy looked up and when he saw where we were, he gave a sort of gasp that Ponyboy only does when he's freaked out.

"Soda, what-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"I knew ya always wanted to come here, and when Pony and Johnny tried to take you it didn't work out so well. So I decided it would be nice if you could come for your birthday."

"Oh, ok."

Everyone began jumping out of the cars and Johnny sorta stayed behind, he was having awful flashbacks. I felt awful for both him and Ponyboy.

So it turns out that they had put out the fire before the entire church had burnt down. Ponyboy was the first to go in. I followed behind him, and Johnny behind me. Everyone else stayed out. We went to the back of the church and Ponyboy ran up to a book that as next to the wall. The edges were slightly burnt, but the book was still readable. Then we saw a switchblade. Johnny picked it up and threw it out the window.

"I thought I'd never have to see that damn knife ever again. That damn thing I'd the same knife in which I killed that stupid soc with and that I had cut Ponyboy's hair off with. Man, I still feel bad about that." Johnny mumbled.

"Man, that's alright. It's almost back 'ta normal now, see?"

"I guess."

And then I smelt it. Burning. _What the hell? This church has been safe for like, 4 months now! Ohh we gotta get out!_

"Ponyboy, Johnny, get out!" Johnny and I went flying out. I think Johnny was thinking about what had happened to him before. But Ponyboy wasn't following.

Soda yelled once he realized that Ponyboy wasn't behind us. "Ponyboy what are you doing?"

"Getting the book!" his voice was muffled from the fire and the fact that he was all the way in the back of the church.

I closed my eyes and soon enough, Ponyboy came running out, holding his gone with the wind book, saying, "Ya'll knew that everything would be fine. Why was ya'll so worried?"

"Ponyboy, do you remember what happened the last time this ole church caught fire?" Darry sounded angry.

"Yes." Ponyboy shivered.

"Ya know what?" I said, "I wanna know how that church even caught fire this time anyway."

Everyone turned to Dallas.

"Ok, ok. It was my fault. I thought I put out my cigarette so I threw it through the window. And apparently it wasn't all the way out. Sorry."

"Dally, ya coulda killed me, Ponyboy, and Julianna." Johnny said.

Dallas didn't say anything else.

"Wait a second, where Sodapop?"

And we heard it. A scream come from inside the burning church. Darry ran in.

"Darry!" I yelled.

I began to cry. Johnny came over and hugged me. "Shhhh, baby, it'll be alright.

Darry walked out with Sodapop in his arms. Soda had a burn on his arm, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Soda…" I said weakly. Darry set Soda down. I think he is ok. He group hugged me, Ponyboy and Johnnycake.

"Baby, it's all okay now. As long as everyone's safe." He whispered in my ear. I glared at Dallas.

"I think we should go now." Two-Bit said. We were all thinking it, but no one had the guts to say it.

"Yeah…" everyone agreed. Besides, I was real tired. I got in the backseat with Ponyboy, and laid my head on his lap. Darry says it's not safe to do that when we are driving, but I didn't care right then. I soon fell asleep.

When I got home, I felt Darry pick me up, but I didn't open my eyes. He carried me somewhere and set me down gently. He turned the light off and closed the door as he left. I opened my eyes to find myself asleep in my own bed. It felt good to be home… I soon fell again into a deep sleep. I knew that tomorrow would be a long day, because boy, do I hate doctors!


End file.
